Hikaru's Love Story
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Hikaru is unsure if him and Haruhi are still dating. I still suck at summaries. Rated T becasue I want to. Sorry if anything's confusing.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran or anyone but Tamaki would end up with Haruhi.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru closed his eyes for the night and fell into a peaceful sleep next to his twin. When he awoke he saw Kaoru handing him his phone. "Haruhi called." he deadpanned. I looked at him confused. "K, thanks." I said. I grabbed the phone and went to her voicemail. <em>"Hey Hikaru, it's Haruhi. I needed to tell you something important, but since you aren't answering, I'll just tell you now. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm breaking up with you. Sorry, bye." <em>I just stared at the phone in shock. Tamaki. It was the first name to come to mind. 'Why, why, why? Why is he doing this to me. He knew that I had finally found happiness and he said he would give up. So why did he still go after her?' I kept thinking these same thoughts through out the whole morning.

"Hey, Hikaru. What's up? You've been down ever since you listened to Haruhi's message. Did something happen?" Kaoru asked. I looked at him and nodded. "She broke up with me. And I'm guessing Tono's at fault." I said. Kaoru nodded with a sorry expression on his face. I stood up and walked out of the room. "Hikaru? Where are you going?" Kaoru yelled after me. "I'm going to call her and figure out why." I stated. He looked at me and nodded. I went into the room and grabbed my phone. I punched the two and call and listened to it ring. _"Hello?" "Hey Haruhi." "Oh, Hikaru. What's up?" "Why'd you break up with me? Did I do something wrong?" "What? No. No, you didn't, I just needed some space." "Why? Did you find someone else? Can he give you more than I can?" "No, Hikaru. I just…..it's just. I have to go, bye Hikaru." _Then there was the dial tone. "Haruhi?" I yelled into the phone. I was distraught to say the least. I saw Kaoru in the corner. "Hey, Kao?" I asked. "Yeah, Hika?" Kaoru asked walking closer. "Will you call Tono and ask him if he's dating Haruhi?" I asked. He nodded and took out his phone. He put it on speaker and I put a pillow over my mouth. _"Hello!" "Hey Tono. It's Kaoru." "Why hello Kaoru." "Uh, Tono? You okay?" "Why of course! Why wouldn't I be?" "Okay. Tono are you and Haruhi dating?" "Yes. I see you heard. Isn't it wonderful?" "Uh, no." "What? Why not?" "Because you stole her from Hikaru." "I did not." "Uh, yeah, you did. You should've waited till they broke up, first. I can't believe you stole her from Hikaru." "Look, I didn't steal her from Hikaru. She broke up with him before she answered me." "But, see. You asked her out while she was going out with Hikaru and that was why she broke up with him." "No I don't agree. Now is this all were going to talk about or can I get back to my work?" "Yeah, fine. Bye." _"So, it was Tono." "I'm sorry Hika. You'll get her back, I know it." "Thanks, Kao. But, if she wants to be with Tono it's fine." "No Hika, it's not. He didn't win her fair. She's still yours." Kaoru's phone rang and I saw his eyes widen in surprise at the number. "Who is it, Kaoru?" "It's Haruhi." he said. He answered it and walked out of the room. I gawked at him. I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with sunlight. I blinked slowly for a few minutes. I turned over and saw Kaoru sleeping soundly on the bed, next to me. "Hey, Kaoru?" I poked his back. He groaned and turned around. "What's wrong Hika?" he asked. "What did Haruhi say when you talked to her?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion. "What are you talking about. Haruhi's been in America visiting family. She gets back today." Kaoru said. 'Was it a dream?' I mentally asked. "Wait, are we dating?" I asked. Kaoru nodded. "Of course you guys are. She said in her last email that she couldn't wait to see you and get one of your infamous 'Hikaru Hugs' as she calls them." He looked over at the clock. "We should get ready. If we leave soon, we can get there first. Then we can leave and see what the others do when they don't see Haruhi." Kaoru said. I nodded. We got dressed and ate a quick breakfast. When we got to the airport I saw Haruhi immediately. She spotted us and ran towards us. She smiled brightly while looking up at us.

"Hi! I missed you guys. Believe it or not I was very bored." Haruhi said. She gave Kaoru a big hug. She looked at me and I instantly knew what she wanted. I opened my arms and she came up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. "We missed you too." we chirped. Kaoru went and got her bag to give us a few minutes alone. I set her down, which led her to pouting for like three seconds before quickly rebounding. I chuckled at her. I looked at her and I asked the question that has been killing me all morning. "Haruhi, Are we still dating? I mean you aren't going out with Tono, right?" I asked. She looked a little confused. "No, of course not. Why would I date that idiot. I'm dating you and I am extremely happy about it." She said. She got on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my lips. I missed her strawberry, cinnamon taste. I bent down and kissed her cheek. We saw Kaoru coming back and got ready to leave. We walked out of the airport that day, three very happy teens. The most happy, believe it or not was the calmer ginger-haired twin, Hitachiin Kaoru.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my second story but this ones a Hikaru and Haruhi story. They are probably OOC. Review if you want to, i would like to know what i could improve.

Hitachiin out!


End file.
